oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blumenthal Gerhard
; ; Citation needed. ;Proven Worth: Muzan settles on a nickname for Gerhard. | epithet = ;Proven Worth: Chartinger Roselia speaks of Gerhard's "name" and reputation across the seas. | status = Alive | age = 26Citation needed. | birth = 1551, June 10th | height = 7'5" ft (226cm)Shallow Graves: Ascalon meets Gerhard, who shares his hardship on getting through some doors. | weight = 245lbs (111kg) | first = Isle of Genesis | jva = Takahiro Sakurai | Funi eva = Yuri Lowenthal | affiliation = Xros Pirates; Underworld; Notch Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Horseman; Doctor | residence = . | relatives = Henry (Father); Blumenthal Asta (Mother); Blumenthal Gretchen (Older Sister) | bounty = 50,000,000Citation needed. 100,000,000 170,000,000Application: One of Gerhard's past bounties is laid out. 230,000,000 330,000,000Citation needed. 500,000,000; 740,000,000 | dfname = Ichi Ichi no Mi (イチイチの実) | dfename = Game-Game Fruit | dfmeaning = Game-Master | dftype = ParameciaProven Worth: Ragnar mouths that Gerhard, as a Paramecia-user, is no good against one of his own, regardless of his gaming abilities. }} "Surgical Physician" Blumenthal Gerhard, whose birth name is Sparrow Jack, is an infamous Pirate and the "Conquest" of the Notch Pirates, the First Division Commander as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Currently, he acts as the Head and most skilled Doctor of the Crew.Isle of Genesis: Gerhard is introduced, carrying several soldiers injured by the Shichibukai. Like most of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard was a crewmember of the Xros Pirates and one of its Main Doctors.Isle of Genesis: Along with some other Pirates, Gerhard is mentioned to be a former member of the Xros. However, much like some of his peers, Gerhard chose to defect them and follow Freyja, for reasons yet unknown. Later on, it is revealed that Gerhard's true allegiance lies in the Xros Pirates, evident by his defending of Bon, whom he refers to as a friend. Gerhard holds a Bounty of 740,000,000. Appearance Physical Features Described as both odd, yet rather simple, Gerhard is a man who embodies both of those characteristics in both his actions and way of dressing. He is well built and expresses himself through numerous gestures. Gerhard bears a slighty tanned skin and overall clean complexion. In a similar shade to his skin, Gerhard's hair is both dark and has several brownish characteristics. It is relatively messy, with various strands sticking out, but short enough to only reach his ears and cover part of his forehead. His eyebrows are extremely thin, yet, long enough to aid him in his gestures, whilst his eyelashes are most prominent in the lower part of his eyes. Gerhard's eyes are long and sharp, having contrasting small pupils, which have a golden color and give a casual glance. Usually hidden by his clothes, Gerhard possesses an intricate tattoo which covers both of his shoulders, the borders of his chest, the sides of his biceps, and part of his upper back. It takes the form of dark blue crow wings, with numerous feathers, and symbolizes nothing known as of yet. Despite being just a Doctor, Gerhard hides a well built body, evidenced by his constant hard work. Along with it, he is surprisingly tall, giving him a somewhat thin frame, though not more than most of his compatriots. Much like many fighters, Gerhard harbors some notable scars. His most notable one stands at the left side of his forehead, it has a horizontal and large cut shape. Clothes Gerhard's most striking characteristic is the orange beak-like mask that he almost always wears. It covers a good part of his face, mainly below his eyes, and wraps around his head through black straps around his ears. The mask also has a somewhat steampunk style to it. For his usual clothing, Gerhard has a mixture between a casual and formal set. It is composed of a dark dress shirt, which is usually kept inside his dark dress pants, as they are held by a simple white belt and only reach the area above his ankles. The shirt has a simple collar, tied with the help of a silver long-tie, and has its sleeves rolled up to Gerhard's elbows. Over it, he sports a dark green jacket, that has a black furry collar and got its sleeves rolled up, similar to the shirt's. For footwear, Gerhard wears simple silver sneakers. Finally, covering his hands, he has a pair of thin white gloves. Whenever he is out for a cold journey, Gerhard opts to covering his whole head with the furred collar of his jacket and pushes down his sleeves to his wrists. To finish, he substitutes his sneakers with large cuffed boots and covers his eyes with dark, large protector glasses. Later on, during Gerhard's visit to Permis, his pants get torn apart by the seastone chains wrapped around his body. By the time he first joined the Xros Pirates, Gerhard wore simpler clothes, which applies even to his mask. He had a simple buttoned dark shirt and black trousers, that reached his footwear, the latter which are the same as his current ones, silver sneakers. As stated, even his mask was simpler, as it took the form of a mere hospital mask, although it was black, instead of white. Gallery GerhardFull.jpg|Gerhard's full appearance. GerhardTattoo1.jpg|Gerhard's tattoos. GerhardScarAtt2.png|Gerhard's forehead scar, gained from Welhaven Sebastian. GerhardChild.png|Gerhard during his childhood. GerhardBefore.jpg|Gerhard when he first joined the Xros. GerhardFull1.jpg|Gerhard without his jacket. GerhardOutfitCart.jpg|Gerhard's outfit at Cartecielo. GerhardNPants.png|Gerhard's new pants at Permis. Personality Despite living a life in constant danger, Gerhard is quite a casual person, often adressing others in a swift manner, sometimes regarded as very polite. With that, he speaks using certain kinds of accents, which becomes unique due to his mask muffling some words. Even when talking about serious matters, some of which involve high figures like the Shichibukai, Gerhard doesn't lose his composure. It has come to the point where extreme violence, vicious fights,Proven Worth: Although Constantin nearly crashes into him, Gerhard mantains his composure, gets a drink, and even ponders if he should take part in the fight already. or grievious wounds don't faze him.Recycled Soldiers: Gerhard and the patient get nervous at Freyja's appearance. Furthermore, this relaxation has him spending his time by doing trivial things,Proven Worth: Gerhard sits down after fixing the Marine fence, munching on a burrito found inside his mask. such as sitting down and enjoying something to eat or drink. Nevertheless, Gerhard takes his position and job quite seriously, healing people with as much accuracy and speed as he can muster. Even as he adresses some of his patients casually, Gerhard is shown to genuinely care for them. An oddity Gerhard seems to commit is not charging all of his patients for whatever therapy or check-up is done on them, independent of how much work and sweat is put into them. However, he does charge the patients whom he knows can more than pay, since he still needs money. Coming across as rather casual with his equals, Gerhard still treats his other peers with respect, specially his own soldiers and subordinates, by using their names and not their rankings. This extends towards new members of the Crew, whom he tries to be as polite with as possible. ... Due to almost always using an ellaborate mask, Gerhard tends to accompany his words with a lot of gestures, further expressing himself. These include either hand gestures or even exaggerated facial expressions, of which he prefers to use his eyebrows. This habit has also helped Gerhard with identifying emotions and other information through observing the gestures of other people, showcasing another layer of knownledge in regards to those. Such habit also extends into some sense of humour. ... ... Gerhard seems to possess some curiousness and inclination with battles, despite his calm nature. He was extremely delighted and seemed rather happy when he notified the rest of the Notch Pirates about the arrival of two Shichibukai. When thinking about facing one of them, particularly Lancaster Hecate, he shivers in anticipation. Despite this, Gerhard knows when he does and doesn't need to engage in fighting, staying away from certain fights if he knows about the circunstances or if told to do so, showcasing that he is not mindlessly bloodthirsty. Howsoever, Gerhard doesn't privy himself from getting excited from a good fight. Despite some of his seriousness, much like mentioned before, Gerhard uses some video-game terminologies and applies them to the events around him. He compares people to both "Players" and "Bosses", adressing the strongest as "Veterans" and "Final Bosses", and actions to ones like "Cheating", "Pausing", "Combos". In regards to events, the vocabulary is much wider, with "Campaign", "Game Over", "Try again", and "Tutorial" as the most notable ones. Although an easygoing person, Gerhard is not without his down moments. Despite the conditions of his patients varying greatly, Gerhard remembers all of their faces and treats them as much as he can. Furthermore, he dislikes comitting previous errors, feeling as if he should learn from them, he is shown to physically tremble whenever this happens and tries to calm himself down. When pressured and held out from helping a patient, Gerhard may even get aggressive to the point he physically attacks someone. However, he quickly apologizes if he notices he exaggerated and tries to do something to mitigate the animosity. Similarly, when the subject is his weapon, Caladbolg, Gerhard shows some hints of impatience. ... Much like with the Caladbolg, Gerhard is not without his moments of anger and shows off the emotion through constantly badmouthing something or someone. Like many other characters, Gerhard also has his own laughter style, which is "Pureyayayaya". Relationships Notch Pirates Gerhard treats most of his colleagues and superiors alike in a rather casual manner, not bothering to change his accent. He is not immensely acquainted with most of them, as only a select few were comrades from the Xros' times. However, Gerhard still treats even the rookie and low-ranked members with politeness. '''Freyja: Having worked since their time under Shiguma, Gerhard and Freyja . Despite their ranks, Gerhard doesn't seem to like when Freyja yells at or orders him around too much. He deems her as someone unsatiable. Ascalon: Be it because of the ruse of Ascalon being the Commander or not, Gerhard is closest to him in comparison to the rest of the crew. They are the most casual around one another, evidenced by his use of jokes for some of Ascalon's mannerisms. Gerhard truly worries about Ascalon, noticing the small changes in his behavior, and expresses by privately talking to him about it. Nevertheless, Gerhard adresses him as "Boss". Almasy D. Laszlo: Crowley Alistair: Downer Dimitri: Muzan: Muzan and Gerhard seem to be on slightly aggressive terms, with the former mocking the latter's mask and words whenever he can. Nevertheless, Gerhard is shown to sometimes ignore him. Jenks: Anna: Gerhard remembers Anna even from back when she joined the Xros and finds her to not be a worthless soldier. Upon finding her in a critical state, after her battle with the Shichibukais, Gerhard goes out of his way to reassure Anna about her worth and reminds her of her name. Soon after, he chooses to give her a slow, but, painless death through his power. Later on, Gerhard reminisces of her situation after leaving another crewmember behind, due to the circunstances. Rozetă D. Constantin: Thinking of Constantin as seemingly humble and hard-working, Gerhard takes an instant liking to him. Gerhard goes as far as to reassure Constantin about the mission, reminding him that he will be taken care of. Furthermore, he says that he wants to see Constantin take profit of the mission in his own manner, too. When Constantin gets into real trouble, Gerhard instantly sets off to aid him, saving both him and Chartinger Roselia from Rockbrock Ragnar. He is also visibly shaken for having left Constantin behind, although, the feeling seems short-lived once the Caladbolg is stolen and becomes priority. Family Blumenthal Asta: Gerhard worries constantly about his mother, visiting her and sending whatever money he can often. He knows quite a bit about her past, since he remembered it through a single name. Furthermore, Gerhard sends some of his money for her periodically. Blumenthal Gretchen: It is unknown what Gerhard thinks of Gretchen, but, she seems to care deeply for him. Henry: Xros Pirates Michael D. Shiguma: Despite defecting from Shiguma's main crew, the Xros Pirates, Gerhard still seems to regard him with respect. As such, he still follows some of his old captain's ideals. Bon: Round Table Pirates Brandt Abigail: Maurier Harlan: Elizabeth: Pirates Rockbrock Ragnar: They seemingly haven't met until the battle at Cartecielo, yet, Gerhard is shown to know deep bounds about Ragnar's feats. He considers him a threat to the Notch's operations and actively fights him back. Dragon D. Dexter: Despite their notoriety, Gerhard and Dexter don't have a lot of knowledge about each other, however, the former deems the latter as easily recognizeable and openly dislikes his shows. They are not amiccable, with most of the animosity coming from Dexter, who constantly threatens Gerhard, something quickly dismissed as childish. Gerhard finds Dexter's obsession with the Ope Ope no Mi to be quite odd and, in turn, the latter shows interest in his devil fruit. Marine Jumar comments that, given their clashing natures, it is surprising to find them together. Lord MuuMuu: Sperius Vesper: Shichibukai Lancaster Hecate: Although he knows of her might as a Shichibukai, Gerhard relays Hecate's appearance rather casually, and shows a desire to fight her head-on. Qasarhog Yanbaal: Despite knowing him as one of the dreaded Shichibukai, Gerhard seems casual about Yanbaal's arrival. Marines Chartinger Roselia: Even with Roselia's status as a Marine, Gerhard was shown to be willing to save her from Ragnar, aiding both her and Constantin. Soon after, Gerhard even gives out information about Ragnar to Roselia. He recognizes her strength as a fighter and ponders what she will do in the face of danger. Jumar: Finding Jumar to be a pain, Gerhard holds no personal emotion towards the Marine Captain and tries to swat him away with simple attacks. Welhaven Sebastian: Although he is a marine, Gerhard has nothing against Sebastian and actually remarks on the man's prowess during their fight, nevertheless showing willingness to fight him. Furthermore, he never shows any desire or intention of killing the Marine and doesn't chastise him for being responsible for his capture. Something that happens ever rarily, Gerhard has actual fun during their fight and resumes his compliments on Sebastian. Gerhard goes to point he deems Sebastian as one of the most competent Marines he has met, retaining a casual approach with him. Even if they clashed directly, Gerhard is unaware of Sebastian's disbelief on his own success. Carter Pine: Gerhard doesn't hold back when it comes to showing his dislike of Carter Pine, whom he thinks to be self-entitled and a "punkshit". Whenever he talks to Pine, Gerhard always uses sarcasm. Batavia: Deeming him no different than the usual marine, Gerhard speaks to Batavia normally, even correcting him. However, Batavia himself deems him a simple maggot. Grape: Gerhard has not been seen interacting with Grape, but, it is known that Grape cleaned his cell during his imprisonment. Powers & Abilities With a Bounty worth 500,000,000, Gerhard is seen by the World Government as a very dangerous foe and threat to their operations. High-Rank Marines deem him as easily recognizeable, and priotize his capture above certain matters.Hunting the Hunter: Welhaven Sebastian intrudes in Gerhard and Elizabeth's chasing, demanding for Gerhard to comply and not resist any arrest. Being one of the Notch Pirates' Commanders and the Horseman of Conquest, recently changed into the Epoch of Darkness, Gerhard has immense authority within the crew, making Nerthus Freyja the only one with higher authority. As Conquest, he has an entire division of Soldiers under his wing. Furthermore, being the crew's Head Doctor, he commands over all of its Doctors. As a former Main Doctor of the Xros Pirates, it can be assumed that Gerhard held some authority within the crew, although he was not capable of issuing some orders. Despite his position as a Doctor, Gerhard seems to be a potent fighter. He is capable of fighting toe to toe with other high ranking figures of the sea, such as Vice-Admiral Welhaven Sebastian, Shichibukai Benjamin Tabart. Physical Prowess Despite his thin frame, Gerhard possesses quite some physical strength. He is capable of deflecting a serious haki-enhanced attack from a Behemoth such as Rockbrock Ragnar, through a haki infused blow of his own. The impact of his physical blows can cause the ground to rupture and the wind to rustle aside, even when they are not directly connecting. In fact, the air pressure of some of his attacks is enough to travel a large distance and still cause damage. In regards body movement and travel speed, Gerhard is exceptional and moves as if he is a blurr, causing ripples on both the air and ground. When doing surgeries and medical related activities, Gerhard can go even faster than normal, as he starts to pick up a pace and manages such even when using complicated utensils. This shows that he is specially fast with his hands. Despite finding himself a short distance from his enemies, Gerhard can gain quick momentum and use it to quickly enhance his blows. Furthermore, he can deal out many blows within a short time span and execute a single technique so fast that the environment around him has delayed reactions. As remarked, despite his frame, Gerhard is similarly durable as he is strong. He can take on the heaviest of blows, armed or unarmed, get sent flying considerable distances, and only receive damage after enough stress. Even attacks reinforced with haki and extreme velocity, while dealing decent damage, are not enough to fatally injure him right away. However, another notable attribute that keeps up with the aforementioned ones is Gerhard's endurance. He is capable of performing a myriad of surgeries and treatments, one right after the other, without slowing down right away. Despite getting worn down by several violent blows, some of which would kill quite the persistant fighters, Gerhard can keep fighting and maintain the steadiness of his own attacks. Ways of Combat In regards to unarmed combat, Gerhard uses a freelance style, not focusing on any kind of martial art or spectacular pattern. Nevertheless, he is up to using any part of his body, should it benefit the course of battle, generally, however, Gerhard seems to prefer using kicks and punches. These have variants when being used, thus, Gerhard can go for a direct kick or a sliding one. ... When taking into account his mind while he approaches a battle, Gerhard thinks absurdly fast, most of the time that is. What to do, how to do it, he formulates a rather simple strategy and goes along with it, checking if it has any repercussions. Should it not, Gerhard will simply switch tactics and bring up a whole nother route. ... Swordsmanship Gerhard employs exaggerated version of medical skills through his Meito Nodachi, the Caladbolg, dubbing it the . Medical Expertise As one of the Xros Pirates' Head Doctors and the current Main Doctor of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard has extremely potent medical skills. With the help of his Devil Fruit, Gerhard, somehow, seems to be capable of fixing many patients at once and with extreme ease. Admist these many surgeries, he constantly switches between utensils without any hesitation. All of the Doctors under Gerhard constantly praise him and regard him as the Medic capable of healing anyone.Isle of Genesis: One of the Doctors reassures the other Notch Pirates that Gerhard will heal everyone, with the latter relaying out the ones responsible for the wounded. He also implies that he can do something against whatever is plaguing the island of Permis. His knownledge extends over psychology and body language, enabling Gerhard to identify feelings and other things through observation alone. Devil Fruit Gerhard has eaten the Ichi Ichi no Mi, of the Paramecia type, that allows him to create a gaming area, wherein he is the Ruler and is capable of issuing "Chaos" or "Order" to anything through his hands. This area acts as a medium for all of the fruit's powers and is known as a "DUNGEON". "Chaos" allows for the destruction and violent movement of objects, whereas "Order" lets Gerhard essentially calm and stop them down. However, for it to work Gerhard must begin and keep to touch whatever his command will be issued upon.Proven Worth: Gerhard confirms Ragnar's knownledge and reveals more about his fruit. Through these techniques, Gerhard also has variations, all of which aid him in his medical operations, to the point that other medics deem him as capable of healing just about anyone. Though, it is soon proven false. As shown briefly, however, Gerhard seems capable of reattaching severed limbs through physical contact. Haki Having been born and living in the New World, Gerhard has access to Haki, an inherent power dormant within living beings and that enables him to materialize his will in a myriad of ways. His aura takes on a shade between light and dark of the red color, taking on a flaming and liquid-like shape around his figure. He was trained in it by Abraham Barbara. Having fought and met figures of not only high ranks, but also of high strength, Gerhard has further strengthened his Haki prowess. Gerhard can use the two common shades of Haki. Busoshoku Gerhard mentions himself capable of using Busoshoku Haki, that allows him to manifest his own aura as some sort of insible barrier and augment his physical prowess. Furthermore, it allows him to increase the effectiveness of his blows and defenses against Devil Fruit powers. His is said to be higher than Naosaki Jun's, notable due to her being known for her own mastery of it. Gerhard can cover his entire body with Haki. He can use the Koka technique to harden his body, demonstrating some expert usage in regards to it, since he can further increase his own density to the point that not even a hurricane can make him float for some time. Moreso, Gerhard can imbue other objects with this heavy concentration and severally increase their overall abilities. Kenbunshoku Although he is no master at it, Gerhard also knows Kenbunshoku Haki and uses it to feel other people's presences, without the need to physically see them. Using this Haki provokes his eyes to adopt a flashing red color. With it, he can cover a pretty wide area and accurately locate the many different auras within it. Furthermore, Gerhard is capable of measuring a person's mental strength by reading into their aura. Gerhard can shift his Kenbunshoku to focus on his eyes, enhancing their eyesight and enabling him to physically see people who are quite far away in detail.Proven Worth: Gerhard observes the fight between Constantin and Chartinger Roselia, using Haki to improve his eyesight and not lose anything important. Despite his claim, Gerhard has also never specified how good he truly is with this Haki. In fact, he can pick up hidden emotions from people, a precussor to the Kyokan technique, if enough focus is put into it. Equipment Contrary to what many believe, Gerhard's mask is not solely an aesthetic accessory, serving as a small compartment of sorts. He has been shown storing small things within it, such as food and beverage. History Past Childhood Doctorine Murderer Unknown Period Gerhard seems to visit his bedridden mother often, having done it regularly at some point in the past. In the last time, he reassured her that no one, even her, shouldn't get ill. Xros' Doctor Back when he was a Doctor for the Xros Pirates, Gerhard issued no orders and mostly healed those who had been wounded. At some point, he met a patient by the name of Anna, a young blonde soldier, just like any other. Defection At an unknown point in time, Gerhard and a few others defected from the Xros Pirates, forming the Notch Pirates. Yonko Wars Saga Crossing Debts Arc Along the rest of his doctor team and many wounded soldiers, Gerhard enters the Castle Hall at Annunaki in the middle of the higher-ups' meeting. He apologizes for the intrusion and goes on to show the damage done to the soldiers. As he is preparing to do many surgeries and leave the room, Gerhard notifies Freyja that the ones responsible for this were two Shichibukai, Lancaster Hecate and Qasarhog Yanbaal. Gerhard moves on to an unknown room, wherein he uses his powers to aid him and his team on healing the many soldiers. With their help, he manages to heal several soldiers within a short timespan.Isle of Genesis: With his Devil Fruit and team, Gerhard heals many soldiers quickly, making use of several utensils. A doctor points Gerhard towards a critical patient, who turn out to be a young blonde girl. Gerhard notes the damage on her legs, as she pleads him to heal her, then he calls for her name, Anna, and reminds her of their time with the Xros Pirates, which prompts her to smile. They reminisce Michael D. Shiguma's ideals, and Anna gives out a meak smile at being comforted, the life finally fading from her within those instants. Mourning by himself, Gerhard reveals the usage of his powers to ease and make her rest.Isle of Genesis: Anna and Gerhard reunite, with the latter reminding her of her name, and reassuring her that she wasn't worthless. At some point, the Doctors give Gerhard a new scalpel, supposedly made by the "Dark Knight", Reach.Isle of Genesis: The Doctors reassure Gerhard that the scalpel made by Reach is better than the other one. Yanbaal manages to motivate Hecate through his games, which prompts her to violently punch the entire island, causing an earthquake. Meanwhile, Gerhard and his team make short work of the many patients, until the resulting impact from Hecate's attack comes in. The entire facility shakes, with medics and patients alike falling at the floor, Gerhard ends up cutting a man's hand and then changes his opinion on it. With his powers, he quickly reverts the damage and talks about the thrill of facing a Shichibukai such as Hecate.Isle of Genesis: As everyone recovers from the shockwave, Gerhard uses his Devil Fruit powers to help a man and remarks on the Shichibukai's might. Later on, as he treats a patient's eyeball, Gerhard gets confronted by a shaken Freyja, who had heard of the casualties. Freyja reminds Gerhard to not interrupt her and questions about Anna, whom is revealed to have died.Recycled Soldiers: Freyja and Gerhard exchange conversation on the casualties, with the latter confirming Anna to be dead. At that, Freyja lets her emotions take over and her power flares up, shaking almost the entire island and frightening Gerhard. However, Freyja surprisingly calms herself down and Gerhard feels relief, then, at her instructions, he sets off to bury Anna.Recycled Soldiers: With Freyja's fury surfacing, Gerhard mentally prepares himself for what is to come, only to get surprised at her calm order. Afterwards, Gerhard is seen checking if everyone is ready to set sail, to which he quickly gets answered by Jenks. They talk a bit and Jenks reveals his knownledge about the weather, they all see the attack coming and brace themselves.Bloodshed: Gerhard and Jenks exchange some talk about the fights on the island, with the latter warning the former about an attack. After preparing himself, Gerhard uses his powers to catch the wave of gravity, struggling while everyone fears for him. Soon, he manages to stop the attack and shape it as a sphere, sending it back towards Hecate.Bloodshed: Through the usage of his Devil Fruit, Gerhard manages to save the ships and sends the attack back towards the island. With the fights coming to an end, Gerhard and his subordinates reunite with the crew at the nain ship. Seeing the wounded Freyja, he suggests his healing methods, despite Ascalon's hesitation, and begins to examinate the Notch Captain with Jenks' help.Notching the Belt: The Notch Pirates meet back on their main ship, discussing how to help their Captain Menacingly, Gerhard observes as Freyja is on the ground, however, his vibe is cut short as he notices something through his Haki.Notching the Belt: Freyja seemingly hallucinates Gerhard's cold stare, while Ascalon tries to convince him not to use his powers. Jenks reminds Ascalon to trust Gerhard, who says he accepts being killed should he fail, while Freyja gets impatient and demands it be done. With both his commands, Gerhard manages to solidify the blood that was leaking and seals Freyja's wound, shortly leaving the deck to wash himself.Notching the Belt: Through his power, Gerhard closes Freyja's wound, causing her great pain, and prepares to set off. That same day, the Notch Pirates take to rest in a deserted island. Gerhard takes this chance to wander into the island, though a storm is going on. He talks to himself some bit while looking at something he is holding.Notching the Belt: Gerhard wanders into an unknown island in the middle of a storm. After creating some kind of grave, Gerhard reveals he was holding a unborn baby and mourns their death, reasoning that Freyja didn't notice its conception.Notching the Belt: Preparing a burial, Gerhard reminisces on the situation and death of Freyja's baby. As he puts the baby inside the grave, Gerhard spares it some words and creates a tombstone, leaving the place while giving the baby an unofficial name.Notching the Belt: Gerhard buries Freyja's unborn child and wishes they got know Anna, leaving immediately after. Blood of the Throne Arc Walking the halls of the Notch's base, Ascalon finds himself upon Gerhard's room, struggling to get through the door. They exchange small talk, with Gerhard noting on his battle against Naosaki Jun, and then, Ascalon relays about the mission on Cartecielo. For this mission, Gerhard will have to accompany one of the recruits and bring them back.Shallow Graves: Gerhard mentions having fought and defeated Naosaki Jun, justifying why he didn't accompany the new recruit until then. Gerhard asks for the recruit, to which Ascalon instructs him, prompting the former to go at the Main hall and curse his own haki. As the recruit comes in, Gerhard exchanges introductions with him.Shallow Graves: Hearing Ascalon's instructions, Gerhard ponders where the new recruit is and calls out for him at the Main Hall. The recruit reveals his name as Rozetă D. Constantin and thanks them for the opportunity, while Gerhard merely observes all of his mannerisms and deems him as humble.Shallow Graves: Gerhard takes notice of Rozetă D. Constantin as a whole, eyeing his gestures and paying attention to his words. He then reassures Constantin that everything will go smooth, even claiming that it will be nice to see the man take profit from this, all the while, getting warmer clothes for himself.Shallow Graves: With everything set, Gerhard reassures Constantin that he will not die and prepares to set out. Muzan arrives and insults Gerhard's voice, yet, he gets quickly ignored by the masked man, who introduces Muzan to Constantin. The trio then sets off for their mission.Shallow Graves: Muzan, Constantin, and Gerhard form a team for the newest mission. Shortly after, they all arrive before the island's marine base, with Gerhard mentally noting its stateProven Worth: Gerhard notes Cartecielo's Marine Base to be poor due to the presence of pirates in the island. and instructing his comrades on how their plan will unfold.Proven Worth: With the use of his Kenbunshoku, Gerhard pint-points all of the presences inside the Base's area. With his devil fruit, Gerhard shows some of its techniques, which quickly allow him to destroy the fence before the group. He reminds Constantin and Muzan of their jobs, and waits for them to go in.Proven Worth: Gerhard's Devil Fruit power is shown more in-depth, allowing him to swiftly destroy the fence in the way. After fixing the fence, Gerhard sits down and eats the burrito stored within his mask, observing as Constantin sets off to fight. Sometime during the fight with Chartinger Roselia, Constantin gets sent back into the fence, however, Gerhard doesn't get startled and, after getting a beer, wonders if he should intervene. Seeing Constantin get overwhelmed, while also feeling the arrival of the Sovereign Pirates, Gerhard runs off from the fence, putting back his mask so that he can properly fight.Proven Worth: Through his Haki, Gerhard takes notice of new figures arriving within the Marine base and rushes off. With his speed, Gerhard quickly arrives to Roselia over Constantin's body, just before they could get attacked by Rockbrock Ragnar, an elite of the Sovereign Pirates. Gerhard uses haki and counters Ragnar's attack with visible effort, noting that the situation has changed.Proven Worth: As Rockbrock Ragnar prepares to finish Roselia and Constantin off, Gerhard swiftly intervenes with a haki-enhanced slam and claims on how quick things escalated. Gerhard remarks on Roselia's presence and knowledge, turning around to explain her just who this enemy was, Rockbrock Ragnar. He gives as much information as he can, reflecting on Ragnar's past, and tells Roselia that that moment was the one to back down.Proven Worth: Ragnar is formally introduced by Gerhard, who explains his backstory and might in not much detail, pondering if he was proud as a Viking. Something comes flying from across the distance, soon revealed to be a sword, more specifically, the Meito Caladbolg. Gerhard claims it to be his and mentally thanks his squad, as he had contacted them via Den Den Mushi to send his sword, then, he goes back to wondering if Roselia will help.Proven Worth: Revealing the Caladbolg to be his, Gerhard prepares to fully fight against Ragnar and readies on his next movement. As they prepare to fight, Roselia speaks aloud about a previous allegiance to the Royal Pirates, prompting Gerhard to remember his mother's condition. It doesn't last long, Ragnar laughed and they both began exchanging blows, powerful enough to cause explosions through the entire area. With her blood boiling, Roselia decides to interfere and making the fight more difficult for both of them, claiming whoever remains there will be arrested by the Marines.Proven Worth: Ragnar and Gerhard fight violently, destroying everything around them and exciting Roselia. Gerhard and Ragnar nevertheless continue to fight, speaking about their fruits, with the latter claiming his to be superior, however, Gerhard soon uses a devastating move, which causes the lava to violently erupt and send both of them flying into the distance.Proven Worth: Despite having been sent into a mountain, Gerhard quickly recovers and counters Ragnar's argument on his fruit being better by causing an immense explosion. Admist one of Carteciello's cities, the Hornet is hosting a show of Dragon D. Dexter, until it is interrupted by Gerhard's appearance through the roof.Just Rumors: Due to the explosion, Gerhard lands at the Hornet, one of Carteciello's brothels, destroying a good deal of its roof. Everyone gets surprised and point out that what came was a wounded man, Gerhard, who is trying to calm himself. A woman tries to help him physically, but, in his daze, he lashes out at her, only to quickly apologize to her and everyone afterwards.Just Rumors: Gerhard laments on the situation and tries to recompose himself, while many people of the brothel try to help him. The Hornet's Owner, Dexter, and many others voice their annoyance, while a woman with the name of Thotiana tries to help a calmer Gerhard, much to her boss's protests. Dexter approaches him and they begin to talk, specially about their affiliations, which makes Thotiana's attention shift to Dexter.Just Rumors: The Brothel's owner and the Show Host, Dragon D. Dexter, complain about Gerhard's confusion, prompting him to fix the damage. Checking how much money he has to pay up for the show, Gerhard handles 100,000 to Osiris and clarifies why he was even sent there.Just Rumors: Gerhard reminisces on asking payment only from those who can really pay, lending some of the amount to pay Dexter's prejudices. Much like the bartender shouted earlier, the Marines come crashing in the front door, with Jumar as the lead, and scarying some of the present pirates away. Jumar, who is a Captain, addresses both Dexter and Gerhard, however, the latter knows he still has to find his weapon and moves instantly into the action, using his powers to provoke an earth eruption. To counter it, Jumar uses his unknown powers, leading Dexter to enter the fray and exchange blows with him.Just Rumors: Gerhard wastes no time and attacks the Marines with his powers, though it gets deflected, he gets aided by Dexter. Gerhard tries to attack Jumar again once Dexter jumps back, questioning what was that about the Ope Ope no Mi, only to gain a glare in response, while Jumar manages to avoid his attacks.Just Rumors: As Dexter fights Jumar, Gerhard wonders about the mention of a certain fruit and ignores Dexter's response, leaving the fight to him. While the others are busy fighting, Gerhard tries to find the Caladbolg once again, only to get surprised as he sees it in Elizabeth's hands. Not caring about Dexter's fight, Gerhard uses the flames of an explosion to cage the Marines, giving him more time to chase Elizabeth.Just Rumors: Still searching for the Caladbolg, Gerhard remembers whom Elizabeth is and, knowing he has to focus, uses his powers to delay the Marines and chase after her. Folding Shackles Arc Half a day after the fight with the Sovereigns, Gerhard is still pursuing Elizabeth. The many inhabitants comment on the Marines being late, prompting Elizabeth to proclaim she forgot Shrewsoft is a pitstop.Hunting the Hunter: Gerhard is shown chasing Elizabeth along the island of Shrewsoft, having done so for half a day. Even then, Gerhard doesn't step back, summoning a Dungeon, and urges her to give the Caladbolg back. In the distance, Welhaven Sebastian and his Squad arrive through paper flight, Elizabeth notices it and narrowly dodges Gerhard's attack. Elizabeth bids good luck and farewell at Gerhard, who soon comes face to face with Sebastian, they exchange conversation on the matter.Hunting the Hunter: Upon the arrival of Marine Sebastian, Elizabeth decides to set off and leaves Gerhard alone to deal with him. Gerhard prepares to fight, nevertheless asking Sebastian to step down and not chase him down, however, the Marine had also prepared himself and summons many papers to his aid. A dome is formed around the vicinity and begins to close in Gerhard's direction, several bird-like constructs fly off and aim at him, with his powers he takes to using the ground as both a weapon and shield. The paper starts to lose, but this makes Sebastian summon even more and further cage the Pirate, who can only do the same Noticing the resistance, Sebastian orders his papers to form a hurricane in the hopes of sending Gerhard flying. However, Gerhard uses a heavy concentration of Buso: Koka to increase his weight and touches the ground, then, he induces a myriad of fissures upon it to try and disrupt the hurricane's motion. Seeing this, Sebastian gets angry at the destruction and further controls the rotating paper, enabling the hurricane to evade the rising rocks. All the while, Gerhard crafts a sword from the soil and notices that the ground gets covered in paper, commending on how fun the situation is. With paper covering the ground, an entire platform rises through the air, caging Gerhard all around. Having paid attention, Gerhard prepares to get out through using his swordsmanship, calming himself through his Devil Fruit powers and proceeding to execute "Phantomart", a technique which provokes delayed reactions. After he escapes, Gerhard wears off his Buso and uses his powers to generate explosions through the atmosphere, however, Sebastian counters it off with his paper wings and moves to assault Gerhard. With feathers flying like shards from one side and Sebastian coming along with four weapons, Gerhard narrowly counters the explosion flung back and creates even more explosions to send himself flying. Sebastian's strikes land upon Gerhard, though he also gets hurt, but the latter manages to create a new "Dungeon" and use the surrounding water to attack the rocks that Sebastian had saved. With both using Haki in their blows, they create several shockwaves throughout the area, but then, several of the rocks bypass Gerhard's defense and land on his figure, specially at his forehead. Even then, he doesn't give up and tries to issue his powers into the large snow globe by his side. Strong as an avalanche, the snow erupts towards Sebastian and cages around him and the entire area of the beach, prompting Gerhard to try escaping to the presence he felt earlier. Through the power of his scrolls, Sebastian digs out of the immense snow, all while Gerhard tries to persuade Elizabeth, however, he fails and she sends him flying into Sebastian's grasp. Muttering his curses, Gerhard wonders if it is the end and is encased by Sebastian's special paper, his mask having been torn out a moment ago. He begins to think the atmopshere is too cold, but, relinquishes on it. The Marine reports that the capture was a success and asks for a warship to transport Gerhard, deeming him not a monster. With Gerhard in tow, Sebastian asks someone over his Den Den Mushi for a proper judge, and they all walk into the ship, setting off.Crimes: Sebastian manages to capture Gerhard alive and escorts him to a marine warship. Garden of Kings Arc Waking up at Dead Man's Ship, a reclused place on Brine, Gerhard asks where he is, something quickly answered by one of the island's residents, Brandt Abigail. They instantly engage in casual talk, through which Abigail constantly teases him, reminding him about his issues. Gerhard tries telling her that he trusts them, except for Elizabeth, only for Abigail to reassure him that the Round Table Pirates are filled with nice people. Later on, they are still together and discuss some unknown topic, pondering if they should go for it or not. Eventually, both end up laying down and sleeping by each other's side. This moment lasts for a while, as sunlight showers upon their bodies. However, Elizabeth arrives at Brine and is instantly sensed by Gerhard, who uses his powers to quiet Abigail and keep her from restraining him. While uttering his name, she succumbs to sleep once again. At some unknown point, while making his way towards Elizabeth, Gerhard gets a large leaf and makes it his temporary mask. Shortly after, he sneakily arrives in a reunion between the heads of the Pirate Sanctuary Alliance, amongst whom were notable Dianoir Judith and Redgrave D. Zelgadis. Elizabeth narrowly dodges him and questions how he is alive, something to which he laughs, only to then notice the heaviness of the atmosphere between the leaders. The first to speak up is Judith, she questions her companion about Gerhard's sudden appearance, Elizabeth proceeds to explain by showing the Caladbolg. Elizabeth and Gerhard bicker about the truth, going back and forth only to be interrupted by Judith, someone who has known Elizabeth for years, who sees through her lies. Before the sword could be given back however, Judith requests for Gerhard to formally introduce himself. He reminds all present about the news on the recently formed Notch Pirates, an information that instantly has Judith to ask the request of summoning the Notch Captain. Then, Judith and Gerhard are taken by surprise when no one but the Captain herself, Freyja, shows up at the reunion place. However, they show different reactions, whereas Judith is delighted to have the Notch so soon in her home, Gerhard explicitly expresses his disbelief and proceeds to leave the room, not desiring to partake in whatever would happen. This demeanor has Freyja comment on how wild he has been as of late. While walking through Brine, Gerhard ponders on whom had called his crew to the island, though, his line of thought is cut short when an unexpected person makes themselves present. A clown in red suit, Gerhard tries to dismiss the odd stranger, but is caught in surprise when the clown continues to bother him. After being left a note by the clown before it disappeared, Gerhard continued to make his way down the island. Passing by a place that has the same name written on the note, Gerhard stops in wonder and crashes against someone. This person wears bandages around their body and complains to him about their coins being dropped. Gerhard identifies her to be Tracy Cheryl, only for her to oddly decline it and hand him a new, beaked mask. Once he wears it, he declares something to be "true". Cheryl constantly declares herself to be a Knight, sprouting nonsense while Gerhard leaves, finally, she takes out a black clothing with a jolly roger on it. Afterwards, Gerhard has walked a great distance downards and rallied with Henry at the Round Tavern. They, moreso the former, gleefully drink beer and argue that Henry shouldn't call Gerhard by his birthname. A travelling group, made of some Round Table members and Maurier Harlan, arrives at the Tavern Town, quickly noticed by the duo. Getting up, Gerhard goes to greet Harlan, although the Mink uses his fruit on him, startling him and triggering his own power. Harlan's hand is abruptly blown off, resulting in him cursing due to the immense pain, while Yoroi Armis and Miku watch in horror. Taken off his daze, Gerhard swiftly apologies and uses his powers to undo the damage, even offering him some beer. Miku gapes at Harlan's hand being fine, but the latter leaves her behind and goes to drink with Gerhard, who decides to tell him his story. After telling all his story, Gerhard notices that Harlan is too drunk to pay attention and laughts it off, instead, inviting Armis to drink with him. Upon being rejected, Gerhard dismisses all of them and goes back to drinking with Henry. Concert for Two Arc Musical Surgeon Arc Following Brandt Abigail's suggestion, Gerhard arrives at the Wavecro Island during the middle of the night. He carries a large while noting the destruction that befell upon the surrounding town, though, with the presence of lamps he is relieved to see there are survivors. Once Gerhard calls out for anyone, he is instantly greeted by the presence of Baboa and her grandson, Corbin. Both of them are visibly wounded, Baboa has many scars and a broken arm, while Corbin is missing an eye. Each beg Gerhard to help the other, to which he takes no hesitation and attends them, going first at Baboa, who was close to fainting. He reminds the kid that his grandmother's condition will be easier to handle than his, using the powers of his Devil Fruit to restore the bone shards within Baboa. Once he goes to check Corbin, Gerhard asks if there is anyone else around, prompting both the boy and a recovered Baboa to reply about a boy within a building. Approaching the aforementioned building, Gerhard rips it off its foundation and finds none other than Dragon D. Dexter, the musician he had met back at Cartecielo. They quickly remember each other, Gerhard offers to treat his wounds but is soundly turned down. Dexter tries to explain how he got there, asking the same on Gerhard. Laughing about the latter's loss of his sword, Dexter reveals he befriended a lizard, to which Gerhard remarks that he must have been on the island for some time, then asking about any other survivors ... Out of the Loop Arc Sometime after fleeing from Sebastian through unknown help, Gerhard gets captured again, this time by the hand of Batavia, Carter Pine, and supposedly Grape. He is caged in a large room alongside Lord MuuMuu, hanging from the ceiling due to being wrapped by seastone chains. Hunting Dragons Arc Flock of Weight Arc Bounty |} Quotes 400,000,000!|'Gerhard' casually tells the Notch Pirates.}} Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Kai Chisaki from the My Hero Academia Series. *Gerhard's theme song is Empty Hole.Empty Hole. *Instead of being named after a Pirate, Gerhard has his name from the Geographer, Peter Gerhard, known for his literature on Pirates. . *''Gerhard'' is a German name which means Brave Spear, while Blumenthal, also a German name, means Valley of flowers. *Gerhard's Epithet simply has the Japanese for both "Gaming" (一番 Ichiban) and "Doctor" (医師 Ishi) mashed together, which, once used as one, can mean Number 1 Doctor. Extras *His running gag is that sometimes his words get too muffled by his mask, along with whatever else may be helping to muffle them. *Coincidentially, Gerhard has been responsible for burying both of Freyja's children, Anna and Latinus. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Hoodlums Category:Dragon Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Former Notch Pirates